Fail
by Eky-chan
Summary: Menceritakan kegagalan Sasuke berkenalan dengan pujaan hatinya./"Sekolah dimana?" /'Apaan sih nih orang? Kok senyum-senyum terus ya dari tadi? Jangan-jangan dia mau nyulik aku lagi. Hiii...' /' Kuso! Dasar baka Dobe. Gara-gara dia pasti aku dianggap orang aneh,' /AU/Oneshot/RnR please!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh, dll.

.

.

Happy Reading :D

Sakura POV

"La...lala...la...laaa..."

Hai namaku Sakura Haruno. Seorang siswi kelas tiga di _Konoha High School_. Saat ini aku sedang melangkahkan kakiku dengan bersemangat sambil bersenandung ria. Aku baru saja pulang sekolah siang ini. Karena hari sabtu jadi aku tidak langsung pulang karena ada les. Aku berjalan menuju tempat lesku yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Biasanya aku ke tempat les bersama sahabatku, Ino. Tapi hari ini dia tidak sekolah karena ada urusan dengan keluarganya yang ada di Suna. Uh, sendiri deh. Mana sepi banget lagi jalanannya.

End Sakura POV

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna biru yang berhenti di samping Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya karena terkejut. Si pemilik motorpun membuka helm yang dipakainya. Seketika mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat wajah sang pemilik motor yang ternyata pemuda berkulit putih, bermata onyx dan berambut raven yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua di Universitas Konoha.

'Gantengnyaaa...!' _inner_ Sakura sudah teriak-teriak heboh. 'Past mau nanya alamat deh,' _inner_nya lagi sok tahu.

"Sekolah dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Konoha High School," jawab Sakura kalem.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke ambigu sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang disenyumin lama-lama jadi takut sendiri. Semua kesan keren yang ada pada diri Sasuke langsung lenyap melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak jelas.

'Apaan sih nih orang? Kok senyum-senyum terus ya dari tadi? Jangan-jangan dia mau nyulik aku lagi. Hiii...' _inner_ Sakura ketakutan.

"Eh duluan ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Ia langsung kabur dari tempat itu karena ketakutan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditinggalkan hanya terbengong-bengong ria karena Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya sambil berlari kencang.

' Kuso! Dasar baka Dobe. Gara-gara dia pasti aku dianggap orang aneh,' batin Sasuke marah-marah karena teringat ide yang diberikan oleh sahabat bodohnya.

Flashback

"Kau bodoh sekali Teme," kata Naruto dengan santainya.

"ARRGHH... SIALAN KAU DOBE! LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA HAH?!" teriak Sasuke frustasi antara tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh orang bodoh menurutnya. Sungguh bukan Sasuke sekali teriak-teriak begitu.

Saat ini mereka sedang istirahat di atap kampus mereka sambil menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya dimulai. Oke mungkin kalian bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua pemuda tersebut. Ini semua dimulai dari kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke mengantarkan sepupunya—Hinata— ke sekolah. Pada saat itulah dia melihat gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Sakura dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Mulai saat itulah dia sering mengantarkan sepupunya ke sekolah dengan alasan tidak ada kerjaan padahal ingin melihat pujaan hatinya. Dan diam-diam Sasuke mulai mencari informasi tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

Sampai sahabatnya—Naruto—mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke saat tak sengaja melihat _wallpaper handphone_ Sasuke dan mulai menuntut Sasuke menjelaskan tentang siapa gadis berambut _pink_ yang ada di _handphone_nya. Dan karena Sasuke tak kuat dengan suara Naruto yang yang merengek minta diberitahu tentang Sakura maka dia pun terpaksa menceritakannya. Narutopun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke dan mengatainya bodoh karena tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya konyol karena tidak berani mendekati Sakura secara langsung tapi malah menguntitnya diam-diam. Karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan diapun meminta saran kepada Naruto agar bisa berkenalan secara langsung dengan Sakura.

"Coba kau dekati dia Teme," saran Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Dobe?"

"Ya terserah kau. Ajak dia berkenalan. Basa-basi dikit. Dan jangan lupa tersenyum kepadanya jangan sampai kau memasang wajah serammu kepadanya seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap para fansgirl mu itu"

Flashback Off

Dan disinilah Sasuke menyesali perilakunya yang sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Karena saking gugupnya bertemu langsung dengan Sakura maka diapun bingung mau bicara apa dengannya sehingga yang dia ingat hanya tersenyum agar Sakura tidak ketakutan dengan tampangnya yang menurut Naruto seperti mau makan orang.

'Cih! Mau makan orang apanya. Yang ada kau yang kumakan Dobe. Grrr...' batin Sasuke geram.

Uppss. Sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Naruto.

OWARI

A/N : Haiii minaaaa... :D

Ini fanfic keduaku. Sebenernya fanfic ini dibuat saat tidak sengaja teringat kejadian memalukan waktu SMA. Saat didatengin cowok ehemgantengehem waktu mau les tapi malah ketakutan sendiri karena dia senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu. Jadinya aku lari deh kenceng banget. Pas liat ke belakang itu cowok lagi pasang muka cengo. Hahaha... :D #curcol. Maaf ya kalau jelek ^^

Terima kasih buat amaryl8, Thia Nokoru, Mizuira Kumiko, nunuYJ, fii-chan gx d akun, dan Banjir TomatCeri yang sudah mereview dan memberi masukan untuk fanfic aku yang pertama.

Review please :D


End file.
